


cuddle you better

by stilinskihalefamily



Category: Descendants (2015), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Implied Ben/Carlos de Vil, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Upset Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinskihalefamily/pseuds/stilinskihalefamily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: upset Ben being forced to join the Rotten Four's cuddle pile until he feels better</p>
            </blockquote>





	cuddle you better

Mal, Evie, Carlos and Jay are sitting around in Mal and Evie’s dorm room when Ben storms in.

“Whoa, bro, what’s up with you?” Jay asks when he shuts the door much harder than he was trying to. It’s not his fault honestly. He never gets angry but ever since he brought the villain’s kids over all his friends have been slowly pushing toward his breaking point.

“Nothing, I’m fine.” Ben lies, plastering on his most princely smile. He’s not letting his new friends know that the reason he’s upset is because his other friends keep talking about them behind their backs.

The villain’s kids aren’t evil. Not at all. He’ll never believe that, no matter how many other people tell him differently. 

Four pair of eyes are still staring at him and he has to remind himself to smile again. “Really guys, I’m fine.” He tells them, moving to sit on the floor next to Carlos and Dude.

“Seriously, Ben, what’s up with you?” Carlos asks, bumping his shoulder against his. “I’ve never seen you like this.”

Jay nods in agreement from where he’s lying down on Evie’s bed. “It’s weird seeing you like this.”

“Like what?” Ben asks, absently stroking Dude’s fur.

“Usually you’re like Prince Sunshine,” Carlos starts, blushing lightly. “Right now you’re not..” He says, trailing off lamely.

“Prince Sunshine?” Ben asks with a quizzically raised eyebrow.

“Yeah, you’re always happy. Smiling and being nice to everyone.” Evie pipes up, taking a break from her school work.

“Where’s your smile, Prince Sunshine?” Mal teases, moving from where she’s leaning against her bed’s headboard to the foot of her bed.

Ben refuses to crack a smile. Being with these guys always makes him feel better but he’s still upset about hearing the other Prince and Princess bad mouthing his friends. He knows they know what people say about them but they’re somehow able to ignore it and go on with their lives. 

Ben’s so lost in his thoughts he doesn’t see his friends eyeing each other. 

Suddenly he’s getting tackled by Carlos’ small warm body. “What?” He asks, getting tackled by three more bodies. “What’s happening?” He asks, letting his arms circle around Carlos.

“It’s a cuddle pile.” Carlos tells him, nuzzling his neck softly. “This is what we do when one of us is feeling upset.” He explains.

“We stay like this until that person is feeling better.” Evie adds, wedged between Jay and Carlos.

“Is it working?” Mal asks from onto of the cuddle pile.

Ben sighs softly, smiling as he nods his head. “It’s working.” He murmurs, holding Carlos a little closer to his body.

They stay like that for an hour or so, talking and laughing until Ben is back to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Descendants blog: benlos-trash
> 
> Main blog: stilessredhoodie


End file.
